Zwischen Teleskopen und reflexarmen Kaninchen
by LiaraElanor
Summary: Hinter den Hügeln, uns sehr bekannt, liegt das Teletubbie-Land. Dort wohnen Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Lala und Po. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen gelant Itachi Uchiha in die Welt der Teletubbies. Was hat er dort vor ? Wird er sein nächstes Massaker starten und die Weltherrschaft der Sonne an sich reißen ? Das könnt ihr lesen, gleich nach dem Anklicken, auf den Titel der Geschichte.


**Zwischen Teleskopen und reflexarmen Kaninchen**

**- Die Reise des Itachi Uchiha -**

Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag im Teletubbie-Land und die Sonne zieht ihrer Bahn. Sie freut sich auf die Teletubbies, die gleich aus ihrem Hügel springen und ihren Tag beginnen.

Der Erzähler beginnt mit seinem Satz und die Sonne fängt an zu lachen.

Es wird ein schöner Tag.

Von allen bisher unbemerkt, betritt eine Figur diese Szene. Lange, schwarze Haare schmücken seinen Kopf, zwei Falten die sich neben der Nase runterziehen und ein eiskalter Ausdruck zieren sein Gesicht. Diese Person gehört eindeutig nicht in diese Szene.

Die Kleidung entspricht auch nicht der gängigen Norm, im Teletubbie-Land.

Ein schwarzer Umhang mit seltsamen roten Wolken, ein Strohhut an der eine Glocke befestigt ist, Holzsandalen und rote Fingernägel. Alles was ihn zu einer suspekten Person macht.

Gerade will ich mich dem Auftritt der Teletubbies widmen als es plötzlich, mir siedend wieder einfällt, wer diese Person ist.

Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre Ruffy, der Strohhut-Pirat. Er trägt ja einen Strohhut, aber die Fingernägel. Das passt nicht zu ihm. Es kann nur Itachi Uchiha sein, der Clan-Mörder und Akatsuki-Mitglied.

Was hat er hier verloren? Will er die Sonne für perfide Pläne missbrauchen?

Wieso geht er so seelenruhig durch die Gegend?

Mit ihm stimmt was nicht, das ist eindeutig zu erkennen. Das steht fest, denn alles andere wäre nur eine Vermutung.

Lautlos geht er an dem hochfahrenden Teleskop vorbei. "Wo sind die Teletubbies hin?"

Doch Itachi interessierte dieses Ding gar nicht.

Er geht weiter. Vor ihm steht Dipsy und Itachi bleibt einfach stehen.

"Dipsy rollt den Hügel runter", die Stimme von oben ertönt.

"Hügel runter rollen, hihihi."

So ein Einfaltspinsel. Er sieht so aus wie Zetsu, hat die Intelligenz von Naruto und das nervtötende Gelaber von meinem kleinen Bruder.

Itachi wollte schon weiter gehen als er hörte, wie dieses etwas sprach.

Da stimmt etwas nicht. Diese Stimmfarbe, sie ähnelt seiner.

Was hat das zu bedeuten. War er deswegen hier?

Es gibt nicht so viele Gründe, weswegen ich hier sein kann und wenn ich die Chance habe, den Richtigen zu erfahren, so sollte ich alles daran setzten, dies zu tun. Bevor ich hierher kam, saß ich, Itachi Uchiha seelenruhig mit Kisame, in der Höhle und wartete auf Pain. Und wie aus dem Nichts verschwand ich dort und tauche hier wieder auf.

Das grüne Etwas, mit dem Namen Dipsy kugelt den Berg runter. Plötzlich ist ein gelbes Etwas da. Hier wimmelt es nur von Verrückten.

"Lala rollt auch den Hügel runter"

"Lala auch rollen, hihihihi"

Und schon rollten beide den Hügel hinab.

"Dipsy und Lala sehen einen Fremden."

Itachi blickt um sich, wer hat ihn jetzt entdeckt doch es war schon zu spät.

"Ein Fremder!"

"Ein Fremder!"

Das Gekicher der beiden füllte die Luft, jetzt musste er was tun.

Irgendein Jutsu muss er anwenden. Feuerversteck: Jutsu der flammenden Feuerkugel, das ist eine gute Wahl.

Die Fingerzeichen sind schnell gemacht, doch Dipsy und Lala stehen schon vor ihm.

Jetzt gibt es kein zurück und Itachi pustet durch den Kreis, welches von seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen gebildet wird.

Er freut sich schon darauf, diese Dinger brennen zusehen, doch sein Jutsu kommt nicht zustande.

Irgendeine Kraft blockiert hier meine Jutsu. Fragend blickt sich Itachi um. Wer kann es wohl sein. Das grüne Ding namens Dipsy ist es nicht und auch das gelbe Ding namens Lala auch nicht.

Er grübelt und grübelt und plötzlich fällt es ihm ein. Es kann nur die Sonne sein oder der bescheuerte Hintergrundsprecher.

Als hätte die Sonne Itachi´s Gedanken gehört, lacht sie wieder.

Itachi grübelt weiter, ob die Sonne weiter Pläne hat. Leider, wird er hier jäh unterbrochen. In seiner Nachdenkzeit hat Dipsy seine Hut bekommen.

Die letzten Worte der Hintergrundstimme verschallten: "Dipsy´s Hut, steht Dipsy gut."

Ein wenig Gekicher folgt von Dispy und auch er kann es nicht lassen und muss was dazu sagen: "Dipsy Hut."

Mensch, wie Itachi sich auf sein Zuhause freut. Wenigstens kann man dort die Leute umbringen, die einen Nerven. Jetzt wird er noch zu Naruto. Diese Dinger tun im gar nicht gut.

Singend steht Dipsy vor ihm und singt sein Hut-Lied. Es klingt schrecklich.

Es knackert und knarzt und plötzlich steht neben Itachi ein Lautsprecher.

Jetzt bloß keine Angst zeigen. Das macht dieses Ding nur aggressiv. Irgendwo hat er das schon mal gelesen. Ganz ruhig bleiben, dann verschwindet es wieder.

"Dipsy und Lala zeigen dem Fremden ihr Haus.", spricht es und mit dem gleichen Geknarze verschwindet es wieder.

Was hat dieses Ding gesagt. Er soll in das Haus von ihnen gehen. Was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist? Pudding?

Die beiden Dinger stürmen auf Itachi los, reißen ihn mit sich und stürmen auf ihr Haus zu.

Itachi kann sich gar nicht wehren und wird von diesen seltsamen Dingern einfach mitgeschliffen. Sein Gesicht zeigt auch in dieser Situation keine Mimik. Wie heroisch er doch ist.

Auf den Boden schleifen, je ein Arm von Dipsy und Lala gezogen, kommt Itachi in das Haus der Teletubbies. Zum Glück besteht das Teletubbie-Land aus Wiesen, die mit Tulpen bedeckt sind und reflexarmen Hasen, so dass sich Itachi nirgends stoßen konnte und er ein schönes Polster hatte.

Vor ihnen taucht ein Hügel auf, mit sonderbaren Toren. Eine geht auch sofort auf, als die drei vor ihr stehen.

Er wird in diese "Höhle" reingeschoben. Mit Höhlen kennt er sich ja aus. Pain absorbiert die Bijou-Geister auch in einer Höhle.

Wollen sie jetzt seinen Geist auch aussaugen? Dazu sind sie doch gar nicht in der Lage, oder doch?

Doch diese Höhle ist echt anders als die Höhlen der Akatsukis.

Dort bekommt er Dinge zusehen, die kein Shinobi je zuvor gesehen hat und er weiß auch warum. Geräte mit lauter Knöpfen und ein blaues Ding, das durch die Gegend schlürft.

Ich muss in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen sein. Ach nein, so gut wie er ist keiner, also muss er wohl in einem Irrenhaus sein. Das ist die einzig realistische Lösung.

"Tinky-Winky und Po sind auch schon da."

"Stimmt, da sitzen sie an einem Tisch mit vier komischen Stühlen. Ich muss hier weg, aus dem Irrenhaus. Wann komme ich wieder in meine Welt zurück?"

"Tinky-Winky und Po bestaunen den Fremden."

"Hihi. Fremder!"

"Fremder."

Die zwei Monster stehen nun vor Itachi.

Was sind das für schreckliche Dinger. Der Eine ist lila und hat dicken Fett Po, das muss wohl Po sein.

Und das rote Ding, das viel kleiner ist als die anderen und vor sich hinkichert, das muss Tinky-Winky sein. Schreckliche Viecher mit noch schrecklicheren Namen.

Tinky-Winky und Po treten Itachi immer näher. Schweißperlen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn. Er muss sich wohl ziemlich zusammenreißen und immer noch zeigt er keine Mimik.

Mit ihren Augen scheinen sie in aushöhlen zu wollen. Was hat er nur getan, dass er so leiden muss. Wenn er sich fort schleicht„, denkt sich Itachi„, greift Po mich mit seinem riesigen Hinterteil an. Bei so einen fetten Gesäß, hat er bestimmt einen Waffenschein."

"Nono räumt auf."

Ein schlürfendes Geräusch zeigt, das das komische Ding Nono ist. Erst jetzt fällt Itachi auf, das es Augen hat. Da es schlürfende Geräusch macht, saugt er bestimmt den Dreck auf."

"Po macht Tubbipudding für alle", redet die Hintergrundstimme zu Po.

"Po macht Tubbipudding für alle", kichert Po. Was für ein schönes Erlebnis für ihn.

Itachi ist in seinen Gedanken versunken und muss nun die schreckliche Wahrheit erfahren.

Tinky-Winky lacht, das kann nur heißen, das das rote Ding Po ist und dabei habe ich gedacht, das derjenige mit dem fetten Allerwertesten Po heiß. Welch ein Irrtum!

Po geht zur neuen Maschine drückt ein paar Knöpfe und fünf Schüsseln kommen heraus, die mit Tubbipudding gefüllt werden. Diese neue Maschine, kann beliebig viele Tubbipuddinge machen.

"Alle freuen sich", spricht die Hintergrundstimme. Tatsächlich freuen sich die Teletubbies, doch Itachi bleibt eisern. Kein Lächeln ist zu sehen.

Die Hintergrundstimme wiederholt sich:" Alle freuen sich!" Diesmal mit Nachdruck, doch Itachi bleibt eisern.

Man merkt, dass seine Mundwinkeln zucken und auch Itachi merkt es.

Ich muss jetzt stark bleiben und darf mich nicht dieser Stimme unterwerfen. Jetzt bloß nicht Lächeln, ganz cool bleiben. Das geht gleich vorbei.

Was würde wohl Pain sagen, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Kopf nur schütteln und sagen" Itachi, wir haben dich aufgenommen, weil du so stark und so eisig wie ein Kühlschrank bist, aber das geht gar nicht. Wie kannst du dich über einen Pudding freuen. Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht." Oder Sasuke, ach der wird eh nur auf der alten Leier herumleiern und vielleicht anmerken, dass ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken unseren ganzen Clan umgebracht habe und mich jetzt über einen Pudding freue.

Itachi merkt, wie langsam seine Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen und drückt mit all seiner Kraft, diese wieder nach unten. Doch der Erfolg ist von kurzer Dauer.

Seine Mundwinkel zucken leicht nach oben und er entblößt seine Zähne.

Die Teletubbies schreien: "Juhu."

"Juhuuuuu!", kommt es von den Genannten zurück.

Für diese Schande müssen sie alle büßen. Ich werde sie alle umbringen. Zuerst die Teletubbies, dann die blöden Kaninchen.

Dann werde ich Nono, dazu zwingen die Tulpen aufzusaugen und dann zu guter letzt kommt die Hintergrundstimmen dran und diese widerlichen Teleskope, die aus den Boden sprießen.

Ach und Nono, darf wieder aufräumen, sonst muss er sich ja darum kümmern und dann kommt Nono dran. Die Sonne weint und er wird ihr dann sagen„, wenn du mich besiegen willst, musst du stärker werden und die Rache in dir größer. Dein einziges Ziel ist es mich zu töten." Genau so mache ich es. Ja, das ist ein guter Plan.

Wenn er dann fertig ist, nimmt er ein bisschen Tubbipudding für Deidara mit. Da haben seine Mäuler mal was zum Spielen. Ein sehr guter Plan. Bestimmt ist er deswegen hierher kommen, Itachi der Clanmörder.

Er setzt sich zu den anderen hin und rührt ein wenig in seinem Pudding als Nono kommt und Dipsy´s Pudding leersaugt.

Itachi fängt böse an zulachen.

"Nono ist böse", kommt es von Dipsy und alle Teletubbies laufen hinter Nono her.

Itachi bleibt sitzen und murmelt vor sich hin„, Nono ist sehr gut, „ und beobachtet die Verfolgungsjagd der Teletubbies. Plötzlich dreht Nono sich rum, nachdem er eine Runde verfolgt wurde und er dreht den Spieß um. Jetzt verfolgt er die Teletubbies.

Während keiner hinschaut, steckt sich Itachi den Pudding in den Mantel.

"Die Teletubbies sind erschöpft vom vielen laufen und essen einen Tubbitoast. Plötzlich fallen die Schüsseln weg und werden durch Teller ersetzt. Dipsy läuft zum Toaster und drückt drauf. Er macht das so lange, bis jeder ein Tubbitoast hat.

Itachi starrt sein Toast an. Die Stimme hat nicht mehr von mir als Fremden gesprochen. Ich gehöre jetzt wohl zu den Teletubbies. Werde ich irgendwann genauso aussehen? Völlig abwesend beißt er ein Stück vom Toast ab und bemerkt gar nicht wie die Welt um hin herum verschwindet.

Er ist wieder in der Höhle. Hier sitzen nun Pain, Konan, Deidara, Tobi und sein Partner Kisame.

In Gedanken versunken, schmeißt er Deidara den Pudding zu, der diesen und Itachi nur verwirrt anschaut.

Itachi ist so in Gedanken versunken, das er gar nicht merkt, wo er ist.

Mit seiner bedrohlichen Stimme spricht Pain Itachi an:" Itachi, wach endlich auf."

Itachi schaut Pain verwirrt an und die anderen Anwesenden sehen nicht anders aus.

Itachi, beschloss, das er jetzt die Situation klären sollte und spricht:" Aaaahhoooo"


End file.
